narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabushī
}} is a genin-rank kunoichi hailing from the desert sands of Sunagakure. Possessor of the famed Kazekage Clan bloodline, she retains a moderate level of pressure to live up to her clan's name, home to several prodigies as well as at least two Kazekage. Thus, the eyes of her village follow her as she joins a multi-national team dubbed Keisei, who all seek to bring pride to their homelands while strengthening the bonds each village shares as apart of the shinobi world. The question remains for Mabushī if she is willing to carry such a burden, renowned as the within the village walls. A fact made only worse by being ostracized from the clan for reputedly "tarnishing" their great name with her ineptness. Thus a decision awaits Mabushī as she reaches the road to finally move beyond this genin lamppost. Background A quiet life was not in the offing for Mabushī when she was born. Brought into the world as a full blooded member of the noble Kazekage lineage, she existed with standards that she didn't fully understand as a newborn child. But her clan and jōnin rank parents knew perfectly well what she was meant for; the life of a Suna kunoichi. So they fed her every bit of knowledge they could, even when she was just learning to walk and talk. It could be said that they were teaching her how to be a shinobi rather than a human being, something that would come to haunt them later. While initially resistant, she was a hard-headed child after all, Mabushī eventually caved to her parents ideology. To them and the clan, it appeared to be vitally important that she continue to the legacy of great shinobi that the group had produced in the past. It was around this time that she started learning of some these legendary figures. The most prominent coming in the form of the and their father the . Not to be discounted was the , though his murky origins meant that the clan couldn't officially claim him despite a high likelihood of some relations to the storied bloodline. Either way, their early successes captured the imagination of Mabu, who saw Gaara as a role model for becoming Kazekage at 15. Put simply, it gave the girl the motivation to partake in the family business, unaware of any consequences that lie ahead as result of "complications". Despite her parents prodding for early entry into the academy, Mabu remained resolute; she wasn't going until the Academy felt like a breeze. So she received an intensive home schooling instead, with various members providing their two cents about the clan's specialties and attributes. If anything was clear to Mabushi, it was that her clan expected her to lead the next generation, building up another group of powerful shinobi with the Kazekage lineage to replace the Sand Siblings and their generation. To be precise, some expected her to become Kazekage, if not quite at Gaara's age. Such was the level of expectations for the growing girl, who know stood at the age of 7. She had become painfully familiar with the looming shadows of the past, constantly reminded by her parents of what she must achieve in order to do so. They expected her to be a jōnin level kunoichi from the moment Mabu entered the Academy; such estimates included her surpassing them quite easily within a short span of time. For the moment at least, she didn't disappoint, latching on to Tessenjutsu and Ninjutsu was a stupendous ease, serving as confirmation of the making the right choice in the eyes of the clan elders. The new hope had arrived to restore the clan's rightful influence, an advantage that had waned with the strengthening of the Shinobi Union. And rightfully so, the burden on the girl became heavier; in all senses of the word, her childhood was over. If it had existed in the first place. Personality A smart-ass is the first term that comes to mind when most describe Mabushii. She's extraordinarily witty, somewhat condescending, and very capable of ignoring social ques. Mabu considers herself to be one of the most capable people when it comes to pushing the buttons of others, knowing exactly what to say so that even the most level-headed person will lose their cool. It has one her the ability to push most people away as they tired of her constant tirade, which purposefully belittles others in a powerfully sarcastic fashion. This has earned her the contempt of other genin teams that she was once part of, only to be kicked off for being a disruption to the groups collaborative abilities. It is a fact that she is immensely proud of, earning the name for her bad attitude and overwhelmingly sarcastic phrasing. She is liable to tease, mock, and generally condemn others just for the sake of driving them away. It is a skill that she has honed to a fine point, much to the chagrin of those who attempt to get close to her. Alas, they generally leave as a result of assuming she is wallowing in self-pity or is just the "nasty" and vindictive sort. This charade is made worse by her predisposition to foul language when someone persists in reaching out to Mabushii, eventually culminating in her leaving the scene. However, what most don't realize is that this front hides a lot of internal pain Mabushii held in for all this time. Being a inheritor of the Kazekage line, she was expected to prodigious in the mold of her forebears, who became jōnin long before their Five Nations counterparts did. One even became Kazekage at 15, fully earning his keep with such an esteemed title. Then there is the matter of other Kazekage stemming from the clan, strengthening its influence with the Sand village. And there lies the problem for Mabushii. She wasn't progressing fast enough for her parents and clan's interests. Sure she was good, easily on par with other genin, but she was good enough for the clan. The matter of genin graduation coming at 11 did more to dampen the mood, as many started to look at her as a failed candidate. Nothing that she achieved was good enough for the clan and her parents, who expected her to be on her way to an ANBU or jōnin by now. Such disappointment led to her entire clan giving her the cold shoulder, parents included. All of this head shaking and condescending language did tremendous damage to her psyche. As a result, Mabushī has developed a severe inferiority complex that shades her worldview. She views attempts to help her as a patronizing endeavors meant to belittle her existence, ironic given what she is notorious for doing. When perceiving someone as trying to turn her into a feel-good project, Mabushī is liable to shut down emotionally before delivering scathing verbal retorts, earning ire that only serves to isolate her socially. Likewise, she sees her plateau as a sign of weakness, logic cemented by clan ostracizing, who believe that she is both a waste and an embarrassment. As a result, Mabu is prone to internal self-deprecation, focusing solely on her failings and perceived inadequacies. She typically agonizes over details and anything that she has done wrong, before snapping at those nearby when she finally comes out of her own little world. What appears far more damaging though is the stop start tendencies that seem to occur repeatedly, where it seems as if she will finally begin progressing only to succumb to a burden placed on the young woman's back by herself and her family. Part of this materializes itself in the form of nervous breakdowns on the cusps of breakthroughs, overtaken by self-doubt and a seemingly endless list of mediocrity. Appearance Abilities Working.